


Extra

by MxPseudonym



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Misuse of kaleidoscopes, Slightly Aggressive Sex, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxPseudonym/pseuds/MxPseudonym
Summary: Tommy’s first attempt at exploring the “extra” with his gal pal.--Rose liked the extra.“Just enjoy,” She’d tell him every so often, forcing patience upon him. She was an adventurer with a specialty in exploring the teasing and addictive acts that forced one to practice restraint. For Tommy, those were acts like kissing.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: The Rose Brynner Collection





	Extra

**Author's Note:**

> Rose is such a joy to write! I hope you enjoy her 🥰

Tommy Shelby liked fucking. 

He enjoyed and was accustomed to the immediacy and touch starved intimacy that came with fucking. With his routine of late nights and early mornings, he couldn’t help but enjoy the efficiency of it as well. Kissing, playing, foreplay wasn’t always necessary, they were extra.

Rose liked the extra.

“Just enjoy,” She’d tell him every so often, forcing patience upon him. She was an adventurer with a specialty in exploring the teasing and addictive acts that forced one to practice restraint. For Tommy, those were acts like kissing. 

Her legs tucked under her and her front pressed against his side with the aid of his arms wrapped around her and pulling her closer. Cradling his face in her hands, she tenderly moved her lips tongue against Tommy’s. Even when the occasional moan and shift closer, no moves to take things further were made. This was where they were, and where they had been for God knew how long before Rose leaned back only to have Tommy follow for another kiss. She licked her lips and looked up at him. 

“I think,” She began but was distracted when he leaned in again. The delicate caresses had entrapped him, and by God, she was going down with him. His hand ghosted up her side, eliciting a sigh, but didn’t stop her hand from pressing against his chest. “I should check the time.” 

“Stay with me.” A request made with the brushing of noses and his thumb gently caressing her cheek for extra leverage. She further melted into the puddle she was becoming. 

“I should try to get back to London tonight,” She spoke, staring at his lips, already missing the feeling. Fuck it. She ignored the responsible voice that was trying to pry its way into situations where it wasn’t wanted and ran her hands from his chest to his neck, pulling him to her. He moved to her cheeks, her jaw, her neck, letting soft kisses become gentle nips.

In an absent-minded trance, they made steady work of their clothes before Tommy moved Rose back, laying above her and wrapping her legs around him. She let out a gasp at the feeling of his fingers examining the state of her.

“Fucking dripping, love.” 

“Just for you.”

He wasted no time sliding into her, but they weren’t in a hurry. Each stroke was a thoughtful and complete movement from head to hilt. Her knees were at his rib cage, back arched and head tilted back. He reached up and grasped her face in his hand, so she was looking up at him, bruised lips and eager eyes, face beautiful and flushed. 

“You look so fucking pretty like this,” he spoke words that were far dirtier than the act itself. Rose’s lips parted, and she tightened at the compliment, piquing his curiosity. She was so responsive, he needed to see what he could do to her.  
First, he changed his pace, a few quick, deep thrusts that made her gasp and squeeze her eyes closed. Divine, but he needed to see her. “Look at me.” 

Her eyes opened again, and his hand slid to her throat next. They’d never done this before but the feeling of his hand around her, even without pressure, was enough for her to bite her lip in anticipation. “Touch yourself.”

He watched her hand slide between him, but let her eyes rolling back be the evidence of her obedience. He could feel her tightening around him and chose then to squeeze her throat ever so slightly and move faster. 

She forwent announcing her undoing in favor of calling out the man responsible by name. Her gasps, clenching walls, and shaking legs only spurred him on. He squeezed a bit tighter and sped up, continuing going deep. 

“Fucking gorgeous, taking me so well like this,” he groaned.

All thoughts except doing anything Tommy ordered left Rose’s mind. Not that she needed anything else. She whimpered as he continued his words, sweet compliments aligned with filthy words and more commands for her to touch, look, speak. And his actions, alternating from sweet to rough second to second, made her mind swirl.

She was a petite woman, but it was rare that he ever made her feel small. Tommy often teased that her confidence added half a foot to her because there wasn’t a man who could intimidate her. But at this moment, he so easily flipped her onto her stomach, making her yelp, then pulled her up to her knees and placed her hands on the arm of the couch for support. He followed this with trailing fingers along her sides and kisses between her shoulder blades. He slid into her again with no mercy, burying himself deep while gripping her ass hard enough to leave bruises before massaging the flesh. His hands moved to her hair and pulled her up, back against his chest while the other hand trailed up to knead her breasts.

He looked down at her, taking her in and feeling her against him, around him. Her skin matched her name as it grew more sensitive to his touch. This was what she wanted. She’d told him he could be rougher with her, explaining certain things she’d done before, what she liked, what she’d considered doing. He’d been rough before, more out of a need to release aggression than pure pleasure, but never physical the way she’d described. Playing was something extra.

It had been nearly a month since she’d opened that door, and with their busy schedules it hadn’t come up, though he remained interested. She didn’t pressure him but had them come up with safe words just in case. From her breasts, his hand moved to the apex of her thighs to swirl over her clit with an aching lightness, and the other from her hair back to her throat, knowing that the word “kaleidoscope” would slip from her mouth should she need him to stop. And, in her words, were her mouth to be full, three slaps to the arm or thigh would do. But that would come later. Like their safe word that he initially raised an eyebrow at, he agreed to her suggestion to explore because it clearly made her happy. However, hearing her throaty moan at the strategic mix of his control over her air supply and the amount of pressure given to her clit made him feel something akin to gratitude for the things he considered extra. If nothing else, it was fucking erotic.

“You’re being so fucking good for me, love. I want to feel you come all over me again, yeah?” He spoke gruffly in her ear as he found his strong, deep, and quickening stride.

“Fuck, Tommy.” She whimpered. He’d change that. There were a few things he’d rather hear her call him, but that would also come later. 

“Then we’ll see about painting this gorgeous face, hm? Let’s ruin all that makeup, eh love?” He watched her eyes roll back, and her lip finds its way between her teeth at the thought. He couldn’t help but chuckle. “You like that don’t you? Being on your knees, covered with me?”

“I-I’m gonna,” she panted as her hands gripped the couch and his wrist for support.

“Come for me.” He gave the orders, and she carried them out, gripped around him as he thrust deep. Her cries and writhing body forced him to cut any recovery time short. He pulled out of her, and she was guided to her knees by her hair as he worked himself to his completion. Even in her state of bliss, she opened her mouth, offering her tongue as she looked up at him through her lashes. That was enough for him as he growled, “Fuckin’ hell woman.”

With each burst, Rose seemed increasingly pleased at her glistening state. He watched her replace his hand with hers, lapping at his head before giving it a kiss and sitting back on her heels. Both of them were panting but equally transfixed. He held a hand out to her and helped her up, immediately capturing her lips. She tasted like her and him and everything they’d yet to do together. A blanket was securely wrapped around her, and his own underpants were pulled on before he led her to the bathroom.

It amused him that even with her legs still wobbly, their roles began reverting back to her being the chatty one and him being the man of few words. She caught her breath and let a discussion about it being while he sat her on the counter. He smiled at her still beaming face as he passed a warm cloth over her face, ridding her of her makeup and the evidence of indecency.

“And to think all of this came from me asking for a kiss goodbye,” she thought about it, making him chuckle.

“Close,” he instructed her softly, and she closed her eyes and let him restore her eyelashes to their previous glory. She went quiet and let him tilt her head with his gentle grip on her chin to give her a once over when he was done.

“Tommy?” She asked and received a hum in response. His hand ran through her hair. “Did you, you know, enjoy yourself? I don’t want you to do this just because of me if you don’t like it.” She could feel him move closer.

“Open your eyes,” he told her, and they fluttered open to look straight into his. His hands were placed on the counter on either side of her, and he smirked. “If you can’t tell how much I enjoyed that, then I don’t know what to tell you, Rose.”

“I’m just making sure,” she shrugged and leaned forward to kiss him gently. “Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you, eh?” He rubbed her arms, generating a bit more heat. “Now, let’s get you some tea.”

“Tommy, it really is getting late.”

“Well, who’s to say your car even has enough petrol for the drive anyway?”

“Tommy!”


End file.
